Life of a Warrior: Virus City
Note: This story is about Herobrine (Unknown) and not Herobrine Himself. Author: '''[http://minecraftfanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedFurnace '''RedFurnace] Book Three Prolouge It was a Dark, Rainy Day when some Pigs, Sheep, Goat, Bears and even Cattles were dying in Rain. A bad day when no one does anything. Red, Casey, Jupiter and Ixora was in their castle in Calfloward. "I am so cold Red, help me" said Casey, "I am cold too" replied Red. "You can chat all day when I'm keeping myself warm with my Girlfriend" said Jupiter. "Jupiter, you are embarassing me" replied Ixora with a soft tone and a smile Red looked out of the Window and said, "Is that Herobrine?". The Stranger disappeared. Jupiter asked "Is that causing all those trouble all this time?". Ixora replied to both of them, "Guys, there's nothing bothering the day. It's just a storm". The rain felt heavier and the wind blew stronger. Chickens flew away and Pigs Drowned in water. A knocking sound was coming. "Go get it Red" said Jupiter, "No you go get it", replied Red. "Can someone get the door please! I am busy reading my book". So Ixora went and opened the door. When she looked out, there was no one. Ixora closed back the door and went back. A man looking like steve without pupils was behind her. It was Herobrine. "Aren't you a Hoax? I thought you were killed by Enderbrine again" she said to him. Herobrine cried, "It's true, but I wanted to be evil but Enderbrine is better than me in being evil, so I am gonna change to become good!". Meanwhile in The End, Enderbrine was in the End riding an Ender Dragon and killed it. He then hopped on an Ender Skaidron and stabbed its head off. "Hahahahahahaha!! I rule this Dimension than King Ende now! Next will be the Overworld!" he said as he made the evil chuckle. Enderbrine Teleported into the overworld and when he got there he saw UFOs. Later that day, the storm became absent and a Bald Man visited Calfloward. He was writing a journal about Calfloward, making Documents on the Mobs and even saw a Mime Wither. After making a journal, he found a house and went there. He knocked the door, meanwhile, Casey, Red, Ixora and Jupiter was in that house. He knocked and knocked, Jupiter went and opened the door. It was his brother, Anthony, with a smile on his face. Anthony and Jupiter hugged happily. Anthony said, "what up brother" and Jupiter replied "I cool brother, long time no see". Jupiter introduced him to his friends, they all greeted him and showed him around. Anthony was so happy, they even shared a sandwich with him and talked about themselves. Casey said to him, "I was born in Miami, Florida. I was with my Dad exploring Possible World untill a Greytonian killer killed him". Ixora said to him, "I was the last Witch to be borned, My sisters were evil but I was good and wise. I was born in a Swamp in Canada". Jupiter asked him, "What brings you here dude?", Anthony replied, "I just came to explore this dimension, until a creature named Enderbrine tried to slay me while I was searching for my Diamond Pickaxe in my Chest". Herobrine appeared when he heard the name of Enderbrine. "Did you say, Enderbrine?" he said. "Do you know of him undead Steve?" Anthony replied. "I am afraid to say this but I was evil and I am not joking. I am the not well known Herobrine, I use to kill but I stopped because of my stupid, sell-out cousin, Enderbrine" said Herobrine. "If he comes to destroy us we have to fight back" said Red. Chapter One It was noon and everyone was eating. "So Herobrine, why are you befriending us and what did Enderbrine do to sell you out?" said Red. "I am gonna be good now and one day, he helped me finding a Stronghole and when we found it, he trapped me where lava was to pure on me and went in", Herobrine replied. "Is he stronger than you when coming to the Muscles or by Mouth" asked Casey. He replied, "By the mouth". Herobrine threw away his food and walked away. His face fell and it was the first time he ever felt hurt by emotion. "I am weak, he was right, I am only hurtful by mouth, which is not true" he said to himself. UFOs started heading in Forests. Red went outside to look for him but when he found him he saw UFOs and Aliens. "Is it the sixteenth day in October already? I thought it is July" Red said to himself. An Alien exclaimed, "Take me to your Leader!". Five Aliens began shooting at Red and Herobrine used Lighting and killed the five Aliens. "Thank you Red" Red thanked Herobrine. Herobrine picked up an Alien Ray Gun and shot a UFO. It exploded and went on another nearby UFO. Some UFOs retreated and went back to Emeraliaux. "That's right! Shoo!" said Herobrine and went home with Red. Meanwhile in one of the UFO, Enderbrine teleported. He saw the Virus Queen and said, "Hello there!" he said to her as she turned around. She was about to shoot him with an Alien Ray Gun and Enderbrine blackmaled her, "You cannot defeat me, for I am Enderbrine, the strongest man of the Worlds and I can kill with one Hit. I already did that to many People and my stupid Cousin, Herobrine is weaker than me. He's probably making friends with good people and I need you to help me destroy, Spectraciaux Dimensions and Overworld!". She agreed and said to her Virus Butlers, "Hey Idiots! We should take revenge and destroy those meddling Earthlings. We will have victory!". They all started making Alien Ray Guns and landed on Emeraliaux. Back at Calfloward, Herobrine and his new friends were playing a game of Volleyball. Casey, Red, Jupiter and Ixora was playing while Herobrine and Anthony was sitting and watching them playing. Herobrine said, "Wow, I'm impress of the boys playing very well". Anthony replied, "The girls are doing well too but none of them are flawless. They both have twenty points". Twenty minutes later when they finished, they went back home in Calfloward to build a portal back to the Overworld. One by One, They jumped in and spawned where they lived, in a large house. The Virus Citizens, Emeraliaux Aliens, Virus Queen and Enderbrine looked in Calfloward. "Let's keep on looking for them" said Enderbrine, "Ooh! My favourite! Cantaloupes!". So they didn't found them and they kept searching everywhere in the Spectraciaux Dimensions. It took them twelve hours to find them and they went to Emeraliaux and search. "We have no sign of him and if you just make us waste our times when we search in the Overworld, you are dead!" exclaimed and replied the Virus Queen. Chapter Two TBA Category:Life of a Warrior Saga Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions